David/Relationships
This page is about the relationships and interactions between David and the other characters. David is usually anti-social and keeps to himself due to being a human and not being able to say to much. He seems to have opened up a little since he joined Beep as he has friends from this team and has been seen helping them in a few contests. Announcer In Vomitaco, the Announcer tells David that he got thirty-nine votes, despite him not being up for elimination. When David joined the game, the Announcer congratulated him. The Announcer also congratulated him when he placed 2nd in the staring contest. In Rescission, David avoids the Announcer's cake which makes the Announcer cry acid on him. In Gardening Hero, the Announcer tells David to say something other than "Aw, seriously" to which David replies with "No!". In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, David is able to help the Announcer with the Cake at Stake by having himself cloned in the place of the dead contestants. In Return of the Hang Glider, David says his catchphrase when the Announcer reveals that he sold Dream Island. Status: Possible friends Balloony In Lick Your Way to Freedom, David shouts "No!" when Balloony tells him to lick the jawbreakers. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, David says "Aw, seriously!" when Balloony talks about how nervous he is about Cake at Stake. In Today's Very Special Episode, David is disgusted by their team's cake which seems to really annoy Balloony. Status: Enemies Black Hole In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", David is almost sucked into Black Hole. Bubble In Reveal Novum, David scares Bubble with his yelling and wins the staring contest. Status: Enemies Cloudy In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Cloudy gags when he learns that David is a man. In Fortunate Ben, Cloudy thanks David for piloting their team's paper plane. In This Episode is About Basketball, Cloudy tells David that he needs to throw balls into their team's basket because he and Woody are the only ones on the team with arms. Status: Friends Dora David and Dora have not interacted face to face on-screen, but Dora has stated that she dislikes David and describes him as one of her two least favorite things, having tried to kill him plenty of times, but all of her attempts have failed, thanks to the David Cloner. Their closest interaction in the entire show is in Vomitaco when they are seen standing next to each other. Status: Arch-enemies Firey In Reveal Novum, he beats Firey in the staring contest by scaring him, which causes him to blink. In Rescission, he was burnt to ashes when he came in contact with Firey in the unicycle race. In Return of the Hang Glider, David convinces Firey to let him on to Dream Island. Status: Enemies Four In Enter the Exit, when David is making a run for it, Four extends his arm, catches David, and sends him to EXIT. Status: Enemies Gelatin In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Gelatin doesn't pick David for his team because he's human and he considers that "weird", David says his catchphrase in response. Status: Enemies Ice Cube In The Glistening, David (while turning into Steven) votes Ice Cube to be Eliminated. Leafy In Return of the Hang Glider, David votes for Leafy to win Dream Island. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Leafy chooses David join her team so that he can get her help. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, it is revealed that David has a score of 5 on Leafy's Loyalty Chart, the third least. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, when he and Leafy are in the bottom 2, Leafy tells him she appreciated every second of the two of them being on the same team. Status: Frenemies ' Nickel In ''Lick Your Way to Freedom's stinger, Nickel tells David to stop licking the Jawbreakers because they already lost. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Nickel refers to David as a man. '''Status: Friends Pencil In Reveal Novum, David stays in a staring match with Pencil that lasts for a whole day. Roboty In Fortunate Ben, Roboty tells David that they're glad he found his true calling when David is piloting their plane. Status: Friends Rocky In Fortunate Ben, it is Rocky's vomit that wakes him up in order for him to help steer the plane. Status: Friends Woody In This Episode Is About Basketball, David cheers when Woody when he throws a ball in the basket. Status: Friends X In Enter the Exit, David runs away when he is eliminated and X chases him down. When X corners David at the edge of a cliff he forces David's head in his own head. Status: Enemies Category:Relationships